More Against Simon
(Beginning part of Great Mouse Detective starts and plays on until the part were the window breaks open which Fidget was supposed to show up but instead it was Chris in a smiling manner kicking the screen and breaks the whole thing as if only the window is broken) Chris: Sorry if we tried to make you believe you are watching a movie. Hehehehehe. Let me tell you what happened in the past three episodes. (flashbacks of what happened appeared) We had a case stolen by Courtney. Fidget and Olivia got to help out and got rewarded with appearing in another episode, with the cost of Dexter and Numbuh Five. But no matter what, they will always make love in each other. In the episode after that, I didn't even bother to appear. They became united with Ben and Chomper, and helped out with the Safety Patrol. In the episode I don't even want to mention or happen, three ugly witches took over three of our competitors, but do you know what's funny? We got to see Leshawna's big afro again. Luckily off screen, she got her hair back to normal by using her hair band again. Mandy also got her hair back to normal. The only one we should be concerned about is Starfire. (flashbacks end) Don't forget this is the third season I'm hosting. Who will guest star in this episode? Who will be voted off next? Who will even try to get me ticked off by trying to get me to do appropriate stuff? Find out right here on this most hilarious episode of TOTAL DR…..(gets hit lightly with a rock). Just start the episode. (AT BREAKFAST) Cream: Weird thing about Knuckles. He appeared in the third challenge delivering a TV. CC: Mac: Rouge was kicked off sixth. Next time Knuckles appears, he'll be surprised to see Rouge isn't here. Who knew an echidna would have feelings but not mentioning them. Chris: (walks in dragging Tony Hawk by the hand) Bloo: Whoa, wait a sec. You brought in Tony Hawk? The legendary skateboarder? Cream: Chris, that isn't nice dragging somebody by the hand. Mr. Hawk I'm sorry, Chris is just cranky because he didn't have his coffee today. Chris: Actually I'm in a good mood. Tony Hawk: Don't worry, um bunnyho….. Well, uh…….. Chris: She's a rabbit. And before I tell the next challenge and what his role is, let me introduce you to next guest star. (Part of roof breaks make a hole which Knuckles falls out of it about to punch something) Knuckles: HWWRRAAAAAAA! (punches table which turns upward and hits Gwen's face) Cream: Knuckles, cranky as usual. Knuckles: Don't have time for you Shrimp. Cream: Shrimp? Why I yadda………. Tony Hawk: Whoa rabbit girl, calm done. Chris: Remember Knuckles? Back in episode four he delivered me a TV, now he is here to guest star this episode. Knuckles: Yea, yea, so Gwen, why did you give Billy the idea to switch off the votes? Gwen: I didn't, I was just warning him about what happened first season. (FLASHBACK) Harold: (while switching the votes) Let's see how you like it when someone messes with your love life. (BACK TO PRESENT) Knuckles: (Sarcastically) Sure. Cream: Knuckles the Echidna, stop blaming Gwen for everything. CC: Gwen: Knuckles is creeping me out. I never wanted this to happen. I mean, this is season three. Me and Izzy first met Chomper at the grocery store, but that is a completely different story. Cream: And if you keep saying your Mr. Perfect, I'll blast you into next week. Leshawna: Girl, don't give him attitude. Jinx: He has plenty of bad luck, and I'm not even using my powers to sense that. CC:Bloo: Jinx used to be a criminal, but now she is more into making friends than enemies and is currently working with the Teen Titans some point later on the show Teen Titans. But she still uses her powers against Mandy which I like. Chris: Okay, let's stop it with the name calling and let's start the EXTREME SIMON SAYS OR GET YOURSELF ELIMINATED CHALLENGE! Starfire: What did I miss? Tony Hawk: You missed all of that. Starfire: Missed all of what? Chris: THE EXTREME SIMON SAYS OR GET ELIMINATED CHALLENGE! Mac: Why did you miss it? Starfire: I tried to find a wig and found one. (shows wig with a Mohawk) CC: Knuckles: That girl is not really part on the bright side. Kind of like a girl named Lindsay. Leshawna: Girl, I could just dazzle it up a little bit. Starfire: Oh really? Thanks. Chris: Here's the objective, Tony Hawk will say Simon Says along with doing an extreme obstacle course, if you are the last to finish it, you're out. You also get out by wiping out. CC: Leshawna: That is going to be one of the most difficult challenges by far, but I'm gonna have to win. Even if it means getting hurt. Cream: Is it true you starting an alliance Leshawna? Leshawna: Yeah, sure. Cream: Good, cause I want in. Leshawna: Is it because you hate Mandy? Cream: Yes. Leshawna: Welcome to the club girlfriend. Chris: Okay, everyone in a straight line for Simon Says, and Tony will tell you what to do. Tony Hawk: Simon Says try to not fall off a cliff, but instead climb down the cliff. CC: Knuckles: Gwen owes me. Knuckles: Hey, Gwen. Aren't you going to jump? Gwen: I'm not supposed to. Knuckles: Don't you owe me? Gwen: Like I said, I didn't mean to. You have to trust me. Knuckles: Like I can trust you. Gwen: I did nothing to you. Cream: (whispers ) He's just mad because his girlfriend Rouge just got kicked off. Heeheehee. Gwen: But Billy switched the votes. Knuckles: I heard that Cream. Gwen: I decide to jump. Mac: Hold on a sec. (Gwen jumps off the cliff) Cream: What's the spell that levitates, what's the spell that levitates, oh man, so many spells. Levitomb. (Gwen gets levitated) Chris: Gwen got saved but she's still out. Cream: Don't do that. Leshawna: Girl are you are crazy hit in the head or something? Gwen: Fidget told me about his investigation on Billy after watching episode 7 on TV. Knuckles: What does he look like? Gwen: Small bat, peg leg, notched ear, blue shirt, scarf, crippled wing, hat, pants, left stretchy elf slipper like kind of shoe. Mandy: (loses her grip and falls) Numbuh One: (Mac steps his hand falls and face plants on Starfire who also falls but manages to fly) CC: Numbuh One: (with ice pack on his head) That was harder than I thought. Starfire: You, you blognarf. Numbuh One: What's a blognarf? Leshawna: (While climbing) Dude, you don't wanna know. Jinx: This isn't your lucky day, is it? Chris: With Gwen, Numbuh One, Mandy, and Starfire out, cheating is now allowed. Bloo: (grabs his pickaxe and slides down to the bottom of the cliff) Cream: Oh no. (starts blasting Bloo without a spell) Bloo: It's going to take more than a blast to take me out. (AT TENT) Knuckles: Gwen, you just can't tell someone to do something dispute you hating that person. Gwen: I already told you I didn't want Rouge eliminated. (Leshawna walks in tent) Numbuh One: Ooooooo, Leshawna' out. Leshawna: The only ones left are Mac, Bloo, Bubbles, Jack, Jinx, Buttercup, and Cream. (BACK AT CLIFF) Jack: You are not worthy to win blue one. (Buttercup falls from Cream's blast that was supposed to be for Bloo) Buttercup: Oww, my head. Bloo: Ha, sorry Jack, I'm going to have to blast you out. Cream: But you don't have magic. Bloo: Why magic, if you use dynamite? Mac, Bubbles, Jinx, Cream, and Jack: DYNAMITE!? (Bloo throws dynamite and explodes making Jack, Mac, Bubbles, and Jinx fall) Jinx: Ugh, this isn't my lucky use of day. Mac: (riding on his Staraptor) Good thing I sent Staraptor out. Cream: Hey Bloo, do you have a stone dog to destroy you? Bloo: Your still going down. (Cream sends out stone dog to take out Bloo) Tony Hawk: Simon Says that this brutal battle makes Cream and Bloo automatically winners. Knuckles: (walks out of tent) Finally. (AT BOYS CABIN) Knuckles: Hey Mac, Numbuh One, Jack. I need you to do me a favor. Mac: I'm listening. Knuckles: I need you to vote off Gwen. Numbuh One: But Gwen is one of our strong competitors. Jack: There must be a reason why you hate her so much. Knuckles: I don't, I just think she should voted off by the suggestion she gave to Billy. Mac: The guy who picks his nose a lot. He also wanted revenge on Sadie and got Katie crying by switching the votes on Sadie. Knuckles: I think it should be fair. You know, learn from her mistakes. CC: Gwen: I don't how else to please Knuckles other than voting myself off. If your trying to figure out who I'm voting off, it would be myself. CC: Jinx: Sorry Gwen, but Knuckles just convinced me to do so. CC: Leshawna: I promised Knuckles that I'd vote for Gwen. Funny thing is I lied. Me, Starfire, and Cream actually voted for Mandy. She keeps getting us trippin. CC: Knuckles: Guess it's time for Gwen to learn to think twice before having someone do something that is illegal. (AT BONFIRE) Chris: With nine cookies to spare, let's get this thing going on! Alright now Leshawna, Mac, Jinx, Jack, Buttercup, Starfire, Bubbles, and Numbuh One. (throws cookies to the names he called out at on time) Congrats to you all including……………………… (Gwen and Mandy stare angerly at each other) (throws cookie to Mandy) Mandy! Mandy: See, Gwen didn't deserve to win. Gwen: Whoever tried to protect, I should tell you that I voted myself off. Starfire: But why? Gwen: Knuckles kept accusing me. Knuckles: I never hated you Gwen, you just needed to stop and think before you even tell people horrible stuff in the past. You could get them doing it. Gwen: Maybe I should've kept mouth shut. (Gwen and Knuckles hop on Boat of Losers) (AT BOAT) Knuckles; Sorry if I got mad at you. Gwen: Don't mention it. (giggles) Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction